


After every Storm comes a rainbow.

by Blackenedwhite



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Summary: Just fluff
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 167





	After every Storm comes a rainbow.

"perfect" Ellie smiles, she takes a few steps back to admire her work. The once plain white walls were now painted. A huge rainbow across one side. perfectly white fluffy clouds and a bright yellow sun. The rest of the room is painted in a baby blue with the odd cloud to mimic the sky of beautiful day.

When Dina and Ellie finally returned to Jackson they went back to Ellie's Tiny house. Of course this was fine for now but it wouldn't be much good once the baby is here. Ellie asked Maria if their was any bigger houses they could move in to. Luckily enough their was a spare two bedroom house. Ellie greatfully took the keys and asked that Maria kept it a secret. Of course she did. Ellie spent most days here fixing the place up. Dina thought she was on patrol. 

Ellie sits on the ground and starts to sand down the old wooden cot she managed to find. She thinks about how different this should be. She should have Joel here right now helping her. Moaning about how he's too young to be a granddad. "He would have been the best granddad" Ellie whispers to herself. Once Ellie finished sanding down the cot she painted it white. Proud of her work she stands up to admire it. The cot honestly looks brand new. Ellie glances out the window to see the patrols change. This was her qué to leave. She had spent weeks in here making this suprise. She wasn't going to let Dina get suspicious now.

"Hey mama" Ellies heart swells as she opens her door. Dina's dancing around the room in just one of Ellie's shirts. 

"Oh hey cutie" Dina smiles. "How was watch" she walks up to ellie and gently wraps her arms around her waist. 

"Good" Ellie puts her arms around Dina's neck. She gently sways to the music with her. "This belly is starting to get in the way" Ellie laughs. 

"Tell me about it" Dina pouts. "It took me about fifteen minutes to get out the bath today" she pouts. 

Ellie burst out laughing at the image of Dina not being able to get out the bath. 'HEY" Dina pouts as she playfully punches Ellie's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry" Ellie pouts. She leans her head down placing gentle kisses to Dina's shoulder. "I" she kisses the skin between her shoulder and neck. "love" she kisses further up Dina's neck "you" she places one last kiss just under Dina's ear. 

"Hmmm" Dina smiles leaning as far into Ellie as her stomach will allow. "I love you El" 

Ellie gives Dina a final kiss to her lips before pulling away. "What's this?" She asks picking up a strange looking item from the side. 

"Oh Jesse's parents bought it around earlier" 

"Oh" 

"Are you" Dina sighs. "Are you okay with them being so involved?" She asks. 

Ellie thinks about it for a moment. Sure the situation is a littles fucked. But this baby is half Jesse and that's all his parents have left. "Of course, I would never take that away from them" Ellie puts her hands on Dina's belly. "Or potato, the more people they have around to love them the better right?" 

Dina nods and takes the fetal Doppler that Jesse's parents bought around. "I wanted to wait for you" 

"What is it?" Ellie takes a seat on the sofa beside where Dina had just sat. 

"It's to hear the baby's heartbeat" Dina grins. "They said they weren't sure if it works, they found it out gathering supplies" 

Ellie's grin grows bigger than Dina had ever seen before. She carefully takes hold of the bottom of her shirt that Dina is wearing. She lifts it up above Dina's bump. After looking at the machine for a couple of seconds she managed to figure it out. 

"It doesn't work" Ellie pouts. 

"You need to look for the heartbeat babe" Dina smiles. She places her hand over Ellie's. "They are normally laid across the bottom of my stomach" Dina takes Ellie's hand and pulls the probe down to the bottom of her belly. 

"Wait, that was" Ellie pulls their hands back a tiny bit. 

Both the girls faces instantly soften as their baby's heartbeat fills their ears. 

"Ellie" Dina whispers. She looks up to Ellie's face where she sees tears running down her cheeks. 

Ellie smiles at Dina. "That's your baby" 

"Our baby" Dina takes Ellie's free hand. 

The girls spent the whole evening listening to their baby's heartbeat on and off. The second the turned the machine off they wanted it back on. 

"I've got a suprise for you" Ellie tells Dina as she fiddles with the girls fingers. 

"Yea?" Dina smiles. 

"Mhmm, put your shoes on" 

Dina follows Ellie through Jackson. 

"Where are we going?" Dina shivers. 

"You didn't bring a coat" Ellie frowns. She takes her jacket off and wraps it around Dina. 

"Thank you" Dina gently kisses Ellie's nose. 

"Come on" Ellie takes Dina's hand and leads her up the path of a medium sized house. 

"Who's house it this?" Dina asks. 

"It's ours" 

"W-what?" Dina asks confused. 

"It's ours" Ellie hold up the keys and dangles them. "After you" 

"Your unbeliveable" Dina grins, she takes the keys and unlocks the door. "Oh my god" Dinas hand fly's up to cover her mouth. "Ellie" she turns around. "It's perfect" 

"Look around" Ellie smiles. 

Ellie follows Dina around the house. Watching her in awe as her face lights up taking in their new home. Finally they reach the door of the baby's room. 

"Wait... If you, if you don't like it... I can change it" Ellie says nervously as she rubs the back of her neck. 

Dina pushes the bedroom door open. "Oh my-" Dina walks further into the room. She spins around on the spot taking in all of the beautiful colours. "El" Dina turns to ellie. "It's everything" Dina wraps her arms around her girlfriend. Her body shakes as tears stream down her cheeks. "Your all I've ever wanted" Dina sobs. 

Ellie smiles at her girlfriend."your all I've ever wanted. Both of you" Ellie kisses dinas lips. She bends down and places a kiss to Dinas belly.


End file.
